


Power and Those Who Seek It

by charleybradburies



Series: Flarrow Femslash Week 2015 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Embedded Images, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flarrow Femslash Week | Day 6: Favorite OT3/Poly Ship <s>AND/OR College/High School AU</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Those Who Seek It

[ ](http://imgur.com/YMeQCkr)


End file.
